Doctor and Sidekick
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: A new adventure plays out after the unfortunate passing of Kim and her father in a car crash. R & R please! This is a brand new idea type... Pure originality. Rated T for alcohol reference and Chapter 5's darkness. The sequel will be sinister. (Ron and Anne have awoken the next day, and monsters take the world hostage! Teaser!)
1. Age Warp

This is not SLASH. Pairing: Anne Possible and Ron Stoppable… It works out in a way… You'll see!

**This story is honestly weird. But it's going to be sweet. You'll see.**

It had been two weeks since the accident involving Kim Possible and her father. Neither one of them survived, punching Anne into a devastating, suicidal emotion pit. There was only one person to ever give hope to her survival. It was none other than Ron. His comfort was a miracle worker to Anne and it really kept her up during the times. Ron regularly visited Mrs. Dr. P to ease her of her loss and pain. "Mrs. Dr. P, you'll have to carry on. This isn't the end. The Ron is just here to help. You'll have to carry on." Those words rang through her mind at a neck splitting speed. It sparked an essence that was unmistakable in the Possible family. "I must carry on!" She yelled to herself, struggling still. Ron arrived each day at 3:30 PM to check up on her. The Tweebs were in a shocked frenzy when Kim and Mr. Dr. P suddenly died out in the Colorado mountains. They were never the same again. In fact, NO one was. Ron was mellowed out "MONDO" crazy. He had almost no self esteem and was a lot more sluggish. That was all about to change.

"Mrs. Dr. P, wouldn't you want some tea? The Ron man wants to prepare some…" He was melancholy, yet relieved that someone was there.

"No thank you, I'm alright…" Her eyes showed an unimaginable amount of sadness though.

"Really? I can see it."

"Oh… alright…"

The amount of times Ron hung out with Mrs. Possible was baffling to the Tweebs, yet they knew she couldn't do it alone, so they just left the two alone. The two sat on the couch and conversed about half-pointless things as they were trying to lift each other's spirits up. The day was nice and sunny with the green trees and the flowers abloom.

"Well, I still watch the Mega Crazy Monster Friends series at times." Ron said, with a sad sniffle… "But I don't believe anything could ever replace Kim… She was everything to me… And her… Her…" He bawled and Mrs. Possible put her arm around his shoulder and simply said, "It's going to be okay…" Ron replied, "I sure hope so…" They both stretched out in the wallow of sad emotions.

Behind the scenes, the Tweebs were concocting a new device that would do something so terrifyingly crazy, that they had to keep it a prime secret. It involved stolen technology from Dr. D's lair and its function was set. It was a Neo-Rejuvenator. It could set a person to any age. "Hicka bicka boo!" Tim said. "We hit Mom with this too!" Jim followed up. They both said in unison, "We turn her 17!" The two boys laughed a maniacal laugh that still wasn't heard by Ron or Mrs. Possible.

Within an hour, the device was primed and ready at age 17. They snuck down the stairs and aimed right at Mrs. Possible's head. They fired!

BANG!

Ron passed out. He saw Mrs. Possible at Kim's prime age… The surge of emotional reverie was too much for his consciousness to handle. He just plopped back onto the floor, eyes glazed over.

"What was that?" She asked... If she knew what happened, the Tweebs would be SO busted. The effect was irreversible.

"Oh hi Mrs. Dr. P… WAIT? AM I IN HEAVEN?" His face showed a sense of attraction to her and a crazy shock.

"Whoa… Wait…" She found herself blushing for some reason.

"Is it me? Or… Are… You… YOUNGER?" Ron fumbled.

"Am I?" She found herself shyer than before… It all made sense now. Those gosh-darned Tweebs have taken their inventions to a NEW LEVEL!

Ron offered her his hand to get up, and she accepted the offer. Ron witnessed her blush bright red at the contact.

"Why do I remember being 20 years older?"

"Honestly, because you were!"

"JIM AND TIM! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

The Tweebs snuck down the stairs and came face to face with their younger mother.

Ron whispered, "It kind of looks cute on you…" He did it right to her ear, embarrassing her so much.

"You are grounded for LIFE! I tell you! LIFE!" She blushed again and it made the Tweebs laugh.

"Mrs. Dr. P… Calm down! Don't make it life, please! Maybe 6 months of a good time out..."

"Okay Ronald…" "6 MONTHS!"

"Okay Mom!" The two said in unison.

"This is going to toll on me so much, Ronald…"

"Hey… Call me Ron. That's my short nick that Kim called me by."

"I know that… Things are going to be so different… Like I being attracted to you and the…" She covered her mouth as her cheeks went pure red.

"Oh hey… Mind if I simply call you Anne?"

"No problem, Ron."

"You can say, 'No big…'"

"No big."

"It still hurts to lose your loved ones… It almost killed me to lose Kim…"

"I know…" She hugged him on impulse, something Ron never expected from Anne.

"I kind of see you're a' leaning on me…"

"Of course…" She whispered into his ear… Even before her age was reset, she felt some kind of spark between her and Ron.

"I'd love to call you a nickname, like KP for Kim…"

"I prefer my own name, Ron."

"Oh okay…"

She relinquished the hug and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Wanna talk, Ron?"

"No problem, Anne."

"Well, Ron… This sudden change in my age is going to jar quite a bit of reality for you…"

"Sure it will… The essential Ron-ness can handle it."

"That's good…" She winked at him and he noticed how much more teen-ish she was.

"I've got a bon-diggity awesome plan, Anne… Daw… That rhymes!"

"Haha!" She cheered him on. She was amazed at how much more cheerful she was… The idea of losing Mr. Possible and Kim still was traumatic though. Her face was crestfallen…

"What's wrong?"

"Ron, I still have a hard time bearing the loss of my husband…"

"It's going to be okay… I can help you!"

"Thank you dearly."

She just hugged him with a nice tightness…

"Hey… Go up to Kim's room and I've got a mission for you!"

"What is that?"

"Try on Kim's mission suit!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No way…"

"Okay?"

"DO IT!" He had an evil grin on his face.

"Alrighty!"

Ron awaited a sight he'd never imagine. Kim's mom in her suit!

When she came back down donned in it, Ron was amazed.

"Anne, you're lookin' sharp!"

"Hey…"

"It fits perfectly!"

"Sweet!"

All of a sudden, Ron's Kimmunicator went off with its signature jingle.

"Ron… Drakken and Shego have stolen the Matter Atomizer."

Ron asked Anne, "Got a plan, Anne?"

"Do I have the moves like Kim does?"

"I've witnessed you… You are quite badical…"

"Sweet!"

The two were off for their first mission together… It was something new, something strange, but yet something unique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A star has died unexpectedly**

**Her father star blew into supernova**

**But a star off to the zenith**

**Has been revitalized, relit**

**There was the star that loved the other**

**The other died in a cataclysmic explosion**

**The zenith star, relivened**

**Has come to fill the hole**

R & R please!


	2. Sleep On It

"This is going to be like Mother's Day all over again…" Anne said to Ron on his scooter.

"What happened then?"

"I went on a mission with my Kimmie…" She hearkened to that day and was instantly saddened. "I miss her… So… much…!" She couldn't hold the tears coming out of her eyes.

She got on the scooter behind him and hugged him tight with her arms around his chest. It reminded her of the times with Mr. Dr. P and she hugged and kissed.

_I'm basically reliving my life all over again… Now with Ron!_

"I don't know if you can handle Shego…"

"It doesn't matter right now…"

"You can take Drakken and I'll do the self-destruct switch, then we RUN!"

"Got it…"

They arrived at the base and Dr. Drakken was just pacing the halls thinking of his new device…

**He never had it. It was a set up for Anne's training.**

"Hello what's his name… And who's this? Kim Possible's mother?"

"Yes, Dr. Drakken. I am her mother. And I was made young by my twin sons."

"Looks like Mr. What's his name has a new lady…"

"Hey… Please don't call me a mere lady…"

"I never stole any device, Mrs. Possible. Training time!"

He pressed a switch to release dumb Synthodrone waves in front of her. She easily kicked up these ones. They were simple hominid drones.

"Boo yeah Anne!"

"Good job, Anne Possible." Drakken prepared Round 2.

"Round 2!"

He pressed the second switch, releasing better drones to fight her. She fought these ones and beat them again, but she did admit that these ones were harder.

"Hey Anne… I've got Kim's 16 styles of kung fu in a mental transmission… Blow Drakken's mind away!" He whispered in her ear and used his Mystical Monkey Power to give her most of Kim's knowledge on Kung Fu.

"Hey Dr. Drakken. Don't give me the 3rd round! Give me the 10th round!"

"You sure, Anne Possible?"

"More than ready!"

Drakken pressed Button 10 and released fully-blown Synthodrone swarms with the prime knowledge. She roundhouse kicked them all and spun somersaults around them and tied them up together, shocking Drakken.

"Good job, Anne… You two can go now…"

"Ron… A PLOY?"

"Yes, to help you on real missions… You'll need it…"

"Oh, okay…"

"It's time to go Anne…"

He put his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the scooter.

_Ron really does remind me somewhat of Mr. James. The way he puts his hand on my shoulder just warms me up and reminds me that there's peace in tragedy._

_It's very strange to be around my former girlfriend's mother so much… Maybe it's a covenant call that I have Anne… Maybe it's God's divine blessing._

Anne blushed warmly as she leaned into Ron. Ron noticed it and chuckled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AFTER THE RIDE HOME

"WADE, this was just a ploy?"

"Guess I had to find a way to train Anne…"

"Good one, dude!"

Anne was in the kitchen cooking Ron some dinner. She was doing a breakfast dinner, which Ron always enjoyed… He loved his evening waffles.

_At least she has culinary skills! This is interesting…_

"Dinner is served, Ron. May you call Jim and Tim down?"

"Sure thing, Anne…"

"TWEEBS! Dinner is ready! Your mom's waffles!"

"Mm!" They both rushed down, eager for their waffles.

They dug at the waffles and ate them quickly. Ron lavished in his waffles, taking his merry time with Anne while watching some random television show.

As Ron was finishing his first waffle, Anne arrived with a waffle that said Ron on it in chocolate chips…

"Thank you Anne!"

"No big, Ron…"

Anne and Ron sat down together on the loveseat and had an intriguing conversation…

"Ron, I cannot imagine how much you remind me of James…"

"I remind you of Mr. Dr. P?"

"Yes, Ron…"

"It would be badical if you talked like a teen…"

"Talk like a teen? Like saying 'Hey cutie?'"

"Exactly, Anne."

"It's really awesome having you around, Ron…"

"This is so awkweird though… I with my girlfriend's mom? So wrongsick, yet so right…"

"More right…"

Meanwhile, the Tweebs were eavesdropping on the whole conversation, rendering Anne and Ron not private.

_I cannot help but just look into Ron's chocolate brown eyes and just stare. He's so cute._

_Mrs. Possible is so pretty… Her blue eyes are like my ocean…_

The Tweebs were in for a ride of a sight.

Anne's cheeks went red as she looked at him earnestly. He put his arm around her shoulder, making her blush more. She put her head over his shoulder and leaned towards him. She put her arm around his small form and they huddled together… The Tweebs' jaws dropped at the sweet sight.

"Hey Ron… I wanna cuddly on Wonnie…"

_She just got even cuter._

The two cuddled for what looked like forever…

The Tweebs didn't want to interrupt this and they went up to their rooms.

"Hey Ron… I… um…" Her cheeks blushed.

"I don't know how to do this stuff… It's not in my league!" He said…

"I… um… Like… you?"

"Let me sleep on it Anne…"

"Okay…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron slept on the couch while Anne slept in her own bedroom…

He had dreams about Anne instead of Kim for some reason…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**For the sun once stood up**

**But now it has fallen forever**

**A new pole star has risen to the east**

**The lights have been rekindled**

**The sun once lived**

**But is now dead**

**But a new star has been born**

**A new light has been torched**

R & R please!


	3. Dr Drakken's Failure, but Success

Was Ron in heaven? Was he dreaming of Anne being seventeen?

No.

This was legit and real.

Ron woke up on the couch to Anne staring at him with a loving grin.

"Good morning Ronnie…"

"Hey… what're you doing up?"

"Just saying good morning to Mr. Ronald…"

His cheeks went a little red at the endearing title Anne gave him.

She offered him her hand and he took it, arising from the couch. She pulled him into a warm embrace and put her head on his shoulder. He patted her back as she cried into his shoulder. She remembered Kim and Mr. Dr. P again… Ron cried as well.

"Anne… IT's okay…"

"I can't… it's… too…"

"It's NOT too much…"

"I guess you're right…"

Anne thought of a shocking solution to her pain. She was going to kiss him. She put her arms around her neck as he went dreamy.

"Hey Ron… I've got a solution!"

She pressed her lips against his and if he didn't return it, her pain would grow into a monster.

"Mm… Mm…" He finally returned it, pushing harder, and wrapping his arms around her lithe form.

"Ah… Feel… so… much… BETTER!" Anne exclaimed.

"Bet you do… I feel badical." Ron replied. "I slept on it and I made my choice… I have to say I like you too…"

She whispered in his ear, "Better?"

"Better!

"You kept me alive."

"Right… I did…"

"And I owe you my life…"

"Okay… Anne, you do as you wish…" _Hmm…_

Anne was a little confused, but just replied, "Sure thing Ron…"

They held their embrace for a few minutes, as Ron hummed a nice tune to Anne.

"Wanna take a walk, Anne?"

"Sure thing…"

The two walked out of the house and the Tweebs were concocting another mischievous device. It was the Home-Inator… **Hmm… A house destroyer!**

"Hoo-sha!"

"Hick-a-bicka-boo!"

"We destroy House too!"

Somehow, the information for the Home-Inator was leaked to Dr. Drakken and he designed one himself… Oh no… He rode down to the town of Middleton, shooting homes to dust.

Meanwhile, Ron and Anne were walking and they noticed piles of ash where houses used to be…

"What's this?" Anne shrieked.

"NOT GOOD." Ron had to just pant, when all of a sudden he saw Drakken just shooting homes down to the ground.

Drakken noticed Ron and Anne and said, "Hey, the buffoon has a new sidekick!"

Anne just growled inside her teeth and Ron showed an icy stare.

"We better get back, RON!"

"Coming!"

"At least I'll spare your house, Mrs. Anne Possible."

They raced into the house and Anne put her mission suit on. Ron donned his version as well…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

20 MINUTES LATER

The Mayor of Middleton held his hands up as Drakken aimed his destruction device on him.

"Stop right there, Dr. Drakken!" Ron yelled, behind him.

"Oh… the little buffoon tries to stop me! SHEGO!"

"Right there, Dr. D!"

Shego entered battle stance and what shocked Ron is that Anne went into the same stance just like Kim did. Anne blew roundhouse kicks as Shego and Shego took her fists and threw her to the ground, but Anne wasn't ready to give up. She pushed herself back up and took Shego and spun her around and pinned her to the ground.

"HANDCUFFS, PLEASE?!"

"Yes, Anne…" Ron gave Anne the handcuffs and Shego was arrested with Drakken.

"We saved the day!" Anne yelled…

"Haha, so Cliché…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

HALF HOUR LATER

"That was fun, Ron…"

"I still have a partner…" He gave her a genuine smile and pecked her cheek.

"There's one heck of a mess to clean up…"

"Yep…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

THAT NIGHT

"Well, that was my SECOND mission…"

"Too much for me to count…"

"I need my sleep, Ron…"

They made it to the house and it was totally gone…

"JIM AND TIM!"

But they were nowhere to be found…

Ron and Anne hugged each other in despair, realizing how attached they were to each other.

**The Tweebs were mentally corrupted by a leak in their Home-Inator, causing them to go insane.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Dr. Drakken! Plans of the Home-Inator were a success!" A short 12 year old boy chanted to Drakken…

"Plan 1 has been successfully executed… Even if I'm in prison… You'll do my dirty work…"

"I'll use Ron and Anne as my gateways to you, Mr. Evil One…"

"Absolutely, (name disclosed)!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**A dark secret is buried within the sands of time**

**The hero's assistant is just another plan of evil**

**The two stars will be cheated on, humiliated, and shamed**

**But the two will come out victorious in the end**


	4. Identity Shift

The situation was growing dire. Ron and Anne had no house to stay in… It rendered them freezing in the cold night air.

"Ron, Drakken has stolen another device!"

"Ron, another mission?" Anne said, really tired.

"Yes, another mission…" Ron told her, anxious for the duty…

Ron got onto his scooter and Anne reluctantly got on it with him (Duh… She had to hold on to him…) and went to Drakken's lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 MINUTES LATER

It was eerily quiet as the two approached the lair. It seemed empty. The two didn't see Drakken or Shego. They walked in to investigate.

BAM!

The gate behind them shut and locked them in… They all of a sudden heard a maniacal laugh that sounded like Drakken.

"What's his name and Anne Possible… I have won this time!"

"This isn't RIGHT, Dr. DRAKKEN!"

"That's right, you buffoon. Say hello to my newest sidekick!" Dr. Drakken said that through jail with a microphone.

"WADE LOAD… HOW COULD YOU?" Ron asked, yelling.

"My job with Kim Possible came to an abrupt end. I don't care about you and your pesky girlfriend anymore. I enjoy being evil. DRONES ATTACK!"

Anne and Ron started to fight the drones, but the drones overpowered them so fast that Wade couldn't help but laugh. The drones took them and tied them up with rope and pinned them both against the wall of the base.

"This… cannot… BE! So wrongsick!" Ron yelled in despair…

"You can talk to your new girlfriend, Ron. But don't expect to escape…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tweebs were trying to get some sleep on some street when they heard Wade talk about capturing Ron and Anne via their Kimmunicators… Wade somehow forgot his transmission with the Tweebs.

"We need to save Ron…"

"And Mom too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade entertained the two's relationship by tying them together with the same rope. Ron thought it was a little crushing in space. Anne liked the warmth.

"Well Anne… if this is it…"

"Yeah…" She put her head on his shoulder and he wished he could put his hand around her shoulder.

"After what happened… um…" He started to slowly fumble.

"Yeah… I think… I know you're cute…" She blushed.

"You have fifteen minutes to talk… Then you'll die."

"Let's make the most of it, Ron…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tweebs were concocting a device to kill Synthodrone swarms with ease.

"Hoo sha!"

"Hicka bicka boo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I've felt so many emotions over these couple of days… From being my daughter's man to being my man… It's so crazy… It's badical crazy!"

"Well, you just used my term…!"

"From the twins turning me 17… Still am…"

"I have a hard time liking you when you're the MOM of Kim…"

"Yeah… It's so crazy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tweebs used their flying device and started to fly towards the base.

"Haha!"

"Haha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All emotions that were in Anne's head were blotted out except for one that transcended them all. Her feelings were suddenly opened to Ron with the way she looked at him. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and Ron couldn't help but sink in the ocean of the stare. His chocolate brown eyes widened too and they came as close as possible to each other, but couldn't kiss. It broke Anne's heart. She started to cry and he said, "Someone's probably going to save us… It always happens." Her confidence was stroked somewhat and it helped her through the situation.

"WADE, NO YOU DON'T!" The Tweebs said in unison. They started to shoot all his synthodrones and they all melted before their eyes. wade's eyes went from confidence to genuine horror. "NO!" He yelled as he ran around in circles. They freed Ron and Anne and they kissed with passion, holding each other tightly… The Tweebs in unison said, "COOTIES!" The two newfound lovers blushed beet red.

"Well, your age…"

"Could make you…"

"Our sister…"

"For real…"

They said those four sentences alternating.

_This is so weird. I could be registered as Jim and Tim's sister since our ages are so close…_

"Jim and Tim… You can call me Anne…"

"What?" They said in unison… "You're Mom!"

"It doesn't matter now… I'm in love with Ron…"

"Big time!" Jim said…

"COOTIES!" Tim finished.

"Our lives have been turned around in so many fashions… My age reduction, Ron, our house being destroyed…"

"The Home-Inator…"

"Had a leak…"

"Which made us insane…"

"And we destroyed your house…"

"I'm sorry Anne…"

"I'm sorry too…"

"It doesn't matter right now…"

"Anne… May they leave for a time…"

"Jim and Tim… You can find a spot to rest… We will follow soon after…"

"Sure thing!"

"Mrs. Possible!"

Once the Tweebs left the room, all the magic was rekindled.

**NOTE: This scene is full of love.**

To Ron, Anne's eyes started to glow brightly… Her eyes dilated, especially because the scene was ironically half-dim. Her eyes just pleaded 'Come…' Ron stepped closer and Anne followed suit. They reached out for each other's hands and they put them in each other. They stepped even closer and Ron's hands went to her back and pushed her right to him, making her give a warm blush. She put her head on Ron's shoulder, which relit a memory of him and Kim dancing for the Junior Prom. All tragedies were eliminated at the solacing moment. Nothing could separate them now… He held her tighter and she sighed with a warm pleasure. She finally put her arms around his neck and moved in to kiss him.

The Tweebs whispered, "EPIC COOTIES."

The Tweebs were shocked at how long it lasted… They counted 5:21 before they finally parted for air…

"Best… Kiss… Ever…!" Anne yelled in pure pleasure.

"Uh… Badical!" He was dizzy.

He put his arms around her waist again and she put her head back, in surrender. She put her arms around his waist and they stayed like that for a good twenty minutes.

_Ron is perfect… Wonder why Kim was so happy with him… Now I feel the love he shares… It's electrical… Electrical…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The light has been turned on**

**Stoked and flamed it is ignited**

**The two hold each other 'till dawn**

**He shows his honor and he's knighted**

**His love is contagious alright**

**It's a fire that's unforgettable**

**His love is so powerful, so right**

**Perfect and unstoppable**


	5. A Horrifying Flashback (The Crazy Plan)

After the kisses and hugs Anne and Ron shared, they went out to the spot to hang. Their home was obliterated and it was getting pretty cold. Ron had a jacket with him, but Anne didn't have one. The shivers crawled up to Anne and froze her. Her teeth chattered and goose bumps were all over her skin. An unforgettable fire was set upon her heart the time she kissed him. She felt all the electricity that Kim did during the Junior Prom. His kisses were disease curers. Each kiss cured something. One was the pain of loss… It was almost vanquished by that divine kiss. It had to remain in a subtle form, but the hurt was eliminated. But upon thinking, she started to find out why the two died the way they did…

"Ron… I'm cold!" Ron came over and let her sit on his lap, putting his arms around her chest and warming her right up. She turned her head ninety degrees to the right, enabling Ron to kiss her cheek. He did that. _Another cure kiss… What is it this time? Hmm… I don't feel cold… Maybe that's it! _She lavished in his arms, sprawling out completely, forcing him to lie on his back. He kept his arms around her, and she sighed. She was beyond comfortable. He was on the dry grass, which wasn't the MOST comfortable spot, but it had to do for tonight… Ron noticed her mood swing from giddy and pleasured to concerned and worried… She sat up as did Ron. They sat next to each other. "What's wrong, Anne?" "I… um… Can I explain how this all came to be?" "Sure…" "It'll hurt though…" "I'm mondo ready!"

FLASHBACK – THE DAY MR. POSSIBLE AND KIM DIED

"I was lounging on the living room chair and I heard a knock on the door. It was my husband. He sounded a little strange. He looked weird. He had come home from a party, driving himself, but he looked like he drank some kind of liquor… He might have been partially drunk. He probably was. I didn't know how he could do this to me! It hurts so much! Then he went up to Kim's room and asked her if she wanted to go to the store with him. She agreed…" At that point, her eyes became really puffy and she started to cry uncontrollably. Ron somewhat pacified her by rubbing her back and saying sweet things like, "I love you…" and "It's going to be alright…" He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned on her, giving her a sense of comfort and enabling her to continue. "He had a big box package that he was to deliver to Upperton… So he said… He went out of the house with my Kimberly and that was the last… … Time… I… ever… saw… her…" She cried again and he outright hugged her, comforting her. He let her sob on his shirt. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss.

"Anne… I've got grave news… It's so wrongsick…"

"Please... … Tell me!"

"The people investigated the crash, and Kim was totally maimed… … Oh Kim… If I… could… ever… see… you… again!" He sobbed and Anne patted his back reminding him, "That was the past, Ronnie… You're here and now, and I truly love you for who you are…" Anne couldn't help but cry as well. She just poured her heart out in tears and held onto Ron like it was for their lives. "Oh… My Kimmie!" She was a waterfall… Ron was half soaked in her tears, but he didn't mind. He knew that he was loved for real again. Ron started to look at her and her blue eyes just stared back at him with pure love. He put his arms right on her shoulders and kissed her shyly. _A light kiss is what she needed. _"James' body was totally destroyed, but what shocked the investigators was that the box that he was 'sending' was full of Scotch. He was utterly drunk. By the looks of the box, he probably drank 8 of them before dying." A strange emotion was witnessed. Pure anger! She was definitely not angry at Ron, not even James, but what he did… She was horrified at the revelation. She didn't know what to say. She was just too shocked. She put her free hand in front of her mouth as she was ready to utterly break down. Ron somehow saw the tears welling up in her eyes and patted her back again. The two eventually fell asleep next to each other on the grass. Anne held him for warmth.

**This is the exact incident of Mr. James and Kim… It's heartbreaking, but utterly honest.**

**THE EVENING THEY DIED**

"**I'm heading to the store… Uh… Anne…" Anne didn't know, but James was bringing Scotch to try to drive drunk.**

**Kim went with James and they headed out the door to go to the store. Or did he intend that? Mr. Possible had a mental disorder for three months that troubled Anne. He would shift personalities.**

**This was to happen in the car. He was driving, having a nice conversation with Kim.**

"**What do you want to get?"**

"**Ice cream bar, Dad?"**

**(PERSONALITY SHIFT)**

"**Alcohol! RIGHT HERE!"**

"**Woah Dad… What was that for?"**

"**I got Scotch and rope!"**

"**Scotch and rope?"**

"**Yes, Scotch… Liquor… Rope… Hehe…"**

**Drakken actually implanted a mental control device in his head. He wasn't himself.**

"**What's happening?"**

"**You. Die. Now…"**

"**NO!"**

**James (aka… Mr. Insane) tied her to her seat with ropes that couldn't be cut. He started to drink.**

_**Oh boy… James is totally screwed up… This isn't right! Someone help!**_

**After 12 bottles of Scotch, Mr. Insane decided to end this once and for all.**

"**Meet doom, Kimberly Ann Possible!"**

**He sounded like Drakken, making her suspicious. But that wouldn't remain. She wouldn't.**

**He turned off the road into the nearest huge tree.**

**BEFORE THE CRASH**

**Drakken laughed a hearty laugh.**

"**Dr. D!"**

"**What?"**

"**What's your plan, now? You always fail…"**

"**Not this time! Shego, this is foolproof!"**

"**You always say that!"**

"**I designed a mind control device that when implanted, I can control him/her at any time…"**

"**Who did you use it…"**

"**Kimberly Ann Possible's father! And he's on the ROAD! HAHAHAHA!"**

"**Oh…" Shego was speechless.**

"**I told him to pack up 24 scotch and drink them all up, tie Kim to the chair, and run off into the nearest tree and kill them both! THE END OF KIM POSSIBLE!"**

**Shego was tipsy and just said, "Good one…"**

"**MUAHAHAHAHA! SHEGO!"**

"**What, Dr. D?"**

"**I killed Kim Possible."**

"**You SERIOUS?" She laughed a hearty laugh until she saw the carnage. "Oh my gosh… You did it… Princess has been defeated!"**

**To be honest, Drakken was possessed by some other device… The Lowardians used a devilish device on him!**

BACK TO NORMAL TIME

If Ron would have known all of this, he would've killed Drakken. And he would kill Warmonga.

He would know that in his dream that Sensei would give him. It would be a terrible revelation.

Sensei repeated the above in a visual image, waking Ron. He was covered in sweat. He was panting at an inhuman pace, with his heart beating at probably two hundred beats per second.

"ANNE!" He banged her head unintentionally.

"WHAT?" She was horrified at his own horror.

He transmitted the message through to her head.

"Lowardians? Aliens? Huh…? Hmm… They need payback!"

"They sure do…"

How will the two fight the giant aliens?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A giant horror arises from the ground**

**It's a horror of a horror, devastating**

**It manipulates, destroys, maims**

**It only leaves heartbreak, sorrow, and pain**

**But there are the two stars**

**Inseparable by human hands**

**A bond so tight that it's unbelievable**

**They are to fix the problem**


	6. The Capture (Prologue to Reunion)

To be honest, it was around two in the morning when Ron was awoken by his stark vision. He was weary, and signaled Anne to sleep… She fell asleep on the grass again and he comforted her. They woke up at the crack of dawn, with the Tweebs fast asleep across the field. This was something definitely new, something weird. The sky was a pinkish color and it enamored Anne's eyes, but her eyes enamored Ron even more. The blue hue of her eyes just gave the sensation of Ron being stranded on a beautiful island of flowers… _Ah… The grove of Anne… _The most coincidental, bizarre thing happened. A spaceship took Anne and Ron into it by using its tractor beam. The Tweebs were left alone and scared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Warmonga has found the two needed subjects!" Warmonga chanted in the third person.

"That's not the subject I was looking for!" Warhok yelled at her.

"Hey… Your subject you wanted is dead!" Anne screamed, barely holding back her sadness… Her eyes watered and she broke down. Ron embraced her and held on tight, giving her a simple massage.

"You know, Warmonga… Kim Possible is unfortunately dead… What do you want me for?"

"Without you two, Warmonga can land troops down on the terrestrial surface and siege Earth within a matter of days."

Warmonga went from being prideful to being genuinely horrified when Ron tapped into his hidden Monkey powers.

"RON! What's happening?"

"Anne… Don't worry… I've got this…" Ron took Warmonga and pinned her to the wall and Warhok was thrown out of the spaceship. (It wasn't in space)

"Hold on Anne…" Anne clasped onto Ron and Ron floated down back to the surface.

"Ron… I…" Her eyes spoke a message to him that was unmistakable.

"Love you? Oh I love you so much…" He kissed her and held her tight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warmonga was enraged and hurt.

Warhok was dead. Ron used his powers to bury him in the dust of the ground for eternity.

"Warmonga really got what she needed…"

"Where are we?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Outskirts of Middleton?"

"JIM! TIM!"

"Nothing, Anne… I'll do it…" He transmitted a message through the mind to them…

"They're a mile south of here…"

"Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tweebs were horrified. Mom and Ron were gone! GONE!

They ran around in hopeless circles during the night.

All of a sudden, they saw two figures hand in hand.


	7. Reunion (The Chaos Beneath)

THE LARGE FINAL CHAPTER: REUNION AND CHAOS

The Tweebs saw Ron and Anne hand in hand over in the distance. The scene was perfect and they took a picture of the two on top of the hill. They walked down towards them and hugged them both…

"This is!" Anne hugged Tim.

"A little tight!" Ron hugged Jim.

Anne let go of Tim and Ron soon let go of Jim. Anne and Ron hugged after that and didn't relinquish for awhile. Anne wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Awe…" The Tweebs said in unison.

"Gotta check how the GJ are, Anne…"

"I gotta see if they have medical fields… Especially brain surgery…"

"Oh gosh…" Ron got a little nauseated.

"Oh I'm sorry Ron… Just having a mind of an adult can really have its consequences…" Anne winked at him and chuckled.

"Guess so…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something evil was brewing at Dr. D's lair.

"What is it, Dr. D?"

"A new evil device!"

"Not another stupid plan…"

"It's no stupid plan. It's a mind-control ray!"

"Interesting!"

"It works this time!"

"DON'T TEST ME!"

"Oh I won't… Maybe the whole town of Middleton!"

Shego laughed evilly. "So evil, Dr. D!"

"The whole town will have to listen to me! Then the whole world will!"

"Emperor Drakken! Haha!"

"Oh yes Shego… Emperor Drakken I will be!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time, Anne and Ron were at the Global Justice headquarters…

"What is it now, Dr. Director?" Anne asked.

"Wade has been revealed to work for that villain Drakken…"

"Yes we know…"

"But Wade has some kind of device in his hand…"

"Hmm… Destroyer?"

"Could be…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WADE! How's the new mind-control ray?"

"Evil, Dr. Drakken!"

Drakken laughed evilly.

"We will take over the world together!"

"Not a problem, Drakken…"

"Dr. D! Can you check on my dinner?!"

"SHEGO! I'm devising my plan with Wade!"

Shego grumbled and walked back to the food.

"All I need is a plutonium ingot…"

"Plutonium ingot, Wade?"

"Yes, a plutonium ingot…"

"I have 25.2 oz of plutonium, Wade…"

"I need it all for this plan to work…"

Drakken chuckled and gave Wade the solid plutonium.

Wade laughed evilly as best as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wade works for Drakken…" Anne said to Ron.

"Shouldn't we go to his lair then?" Ron added.

"Double yeah…" The Tweebs said in unison.

It would take 1 hour to get to D's lair from there, and he could do so much by then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Got the mind-control ray guns!"

Drakken couldn't hold back his evil grin.

"How much, sir?"

"24 of them…"

"24?!"

"Each one is to be used on a Synthodrone."

"I've got 22 synthodrones!"

"Drakken, you and Shego have one too!"

Drakken laughed crazily.

A little later, Drakken and Shego with the Synthodrone pack drove out of the lair and towards Middleton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne and Ron were on the motorcycle and the Tweebs were using their jetpacks. (They had jetpacks.)

"Wasn't that Drakken and Shego going by?" Ron asked Anne.

"Why didn't they notice us?"

"Maybe because it's mondo dark!"

Anne held onto Ron harder, making him blush.

They turned around and started to head for the big blimp car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is so going to work!" Drakken chanted.

"So not…" Anne said, as she mounted the blimp car.

"ANNE POSSIBLE!"

"The guns don't work, Dr. Drakken."

"HOW?"

"The plutonium just blows the guns up!"

Anne and Ron took Dr. Drakken and Shego into custody soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne and Ron celebrated and kissed each other passionately. The Tweebs were in awe of the kiss.

"COOTIES!"

But beneath them was a secret hidden forever, but now to be revealed. And it is not pretty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beneath lies the fires and hordes of the Abyss**

**They cannot simply be killed, they must be turned**

**Towards the human alliance, to help the greater good**

**Or humanity will be seared and vanquished for all eternity**

OPEN FOR A SEQUEL!


End file.
